Sir Topham Hatt IV
This page is about Sir Topham Hatt IV, the current Sir Topham Hatt in the series. You may be looking for Sir Topham Hatt I. For information about the other Hatts or The Fat Controller in general, go to the TTTE Wiki or Wikipedia. '' '''Sir Richard Topham Hatt' (born June 15, 1972) is the current CEO, or "Fat Controller" of the North Western Railway. He assumed the position on January 1, 2013, after his father, Stephen's retirement. Biography Richard was born at Hatt Manor, just outside of Wellsworth. He was one of three children, the other two being Charles (born 1974) and Emily (born 1977). Charles was not interested in becoming the controller; he went to the United States to work for Microsoft. Therefore, Richard was destined to become the controller. As a child he enjoyed the railway very much and traveled almost everywhere on it with his father. Richard's favorite railway on the Island was the Skarloey Railway as the scenery was spectacular. After graduating from university in 1992, he worked as a steam engine driver, mainly operating Henry or James. He married his university friend Thelma Silver in 1998 and had three children. At their wedding, his father Stephen was supposed to help make the cake but ended up eating it. Richard was the stationmaster of Crosby and then Wellsworth. During this time, he became obese, like his father. Stephen Hatt announced his retirement in late 2012 due to health problems at the age of 72. Richard was immediately voted in by the railway board and took his fathers place on January 1, 2013. So far, Richard's control has seen several attempts on his life by Phil Boggiston, the last one resulted in the death of Phil, Wretch & Diesel 10, as well as the destruction of Knapford Station and bullet damage to Percy when he moved forward to protect Topham. TV Appearances In the TV Series, Sir Topham Hatt is the same person throughout the show. If one were to look at the show from the RWS point of view, Sir Topham Hatt IV's first appearance would be in the Seventeenth Season. He is in the US and UK. He was previously in the US but the US version of his voice was dropped in for unknown reasons. Engines Acquired During Tenure * Porter (2013) * Gator (temporarily) (2014) * Timothy (2014) * Marion (2014) * Ted (re-acquired) (2014) * Ryan (2015) * Phillip (2015) * Sodor Garratt (2016) * Nia (2018) * Rebecca (2018) Appearances The Engines of Sodor Season 1 * A Wretched Day for Henry and James * Gordon Goes Swimming * Bill and Ben the Brave Brothers of Brendam * Stuck! * A Tale of a Small Green Engine (mentioned) * The Runaway Railcar Season 2 * Toad the Lucky Brake Van * The Road Rebel with Rollers (cameo) * Old Reliable * The Bridge of Caledonian Doom * Special Engines Season 3 * Oliver's Tiny Tale * The Sodor Garratt (episode) * A Breakthrough Discovery Season 4 * The Great Railway Heist * Diesel's and Dragons * Airhead * Painful Memories * A Turning Point for Edward * End of the Line for Edward Season 5 * Ivo Hugh's Safari (groans only) * Highly Sprung * Gordon Pops In * A Tale of 2 Small Green Engines * Conspiracy Theories * Trouble in the 'Hood * The Tale of Timothy * Boulder Strikes Again * The Wrath of Boulder Specials * How the Diesel Stole Christmas * The Most Famous Engine The Engines of Sodor Finale * Tarnished Legacy * Phantom Saboteur * Wrath on the Rails Voice Actor * Thomas1Edward2Henry3: Episode I onwards Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Controllers